Valves may be controlled in many ways. Casings comprising means for controlling valves in a well are often referred to as intelligent completions. Conventional intelligent completion makes use of control lines, most often kilometers of hydraulic and/or electrical control lines. These control lines are expensive and frequently malfunctioning due to faulty connections or control line damage. Damaged control lines are practically impossible to repair or replace as they are arranged outside the production casing. Furthermore, the parts constituting the intelligence necessarily take up space, resulting in a smaller casing diameter than in non-intelligent completions having no such control lines. Decreasing the casing diameter reduces the cross-sectional area of the aperture, i.e. the area where e.g. the fluid flows. Hence, casings of intelligent completions typically have a significantly reduced cross-sectional area of the flow area compared to conventional completions. Often, the flow area, i.e. the aperture, is reduced by 65% or more. Consequently, the maximum flow of fluid is significantly reduced compared to more conventional wells, and hence, the overall profitability of the well may be compromised.